Stupid Thing
by neko-potterhead
Summary: Lucy visits Natsu to play a little prank before a Guild event, little does she know, he's got a similar plan. Happy's in on the jig, but he's got one of his own, too. FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.


**Stupid Thing**

_This is probably the most stupidest thing I will ever do._ Though Lucy, as she scrabbled through the undergrowth through the forest to Natsu's house. It was payback time. He had walked in on her uninvited one-too-many times, and now she was going to get her own back.  
She'd done this before, of course. Sneaking into Natsu's house. But back then, she'd ended up cleaning it, which was not something she was going to do today. In fact, she didn't even know what she was going to do!

It was cold, that night. The moon shone brightly as she came to the post saying 'Natsu & Happy!'. Smiling, she creeped around to the back, lifting herself lightly off the ground and over the hedge which acted as Natsu's gate. This was going to be good. A wide grin now on her face, she slipped off the bobby pin in her hair. Picking the lock easily, she rolled her eyes, Flame -Brain and the cat really needed to worry more about security!

Tip-toeing through the mess at her feet, she was in the kitchen. She wrinkled her nose at the smell. Ugh, what on earth did they eat in here?! How could anybody live with this? She made her way to the main room, where Natsu and Happy had their rope-canopy beds. Unknown to her, Happy had been having a particularly bad dream about never being able to catch fish again, and had woken up at the small click. He was watching her from above.

Her Keys jingled at her hips, and she emitted a soft, nervous gasp. Looking around, she saw no-one disturbed, so she carried on her way to Natsu. His softly sleeping face looked adorable in the glimmer of the moon shining through the high window. A glow-in-the -dark marker sat haphazardly on the floor beneath his bed. Grinning wildly, she picked it up, opened it, and started to draw...

* * *

As she crept out of his house, she giggled. The Guild was having a lacrima-night the following day, and all lights were going to be off as they viewed. This was going to be good.  
Finally, she reached her home. It was a bit lonely, she admitted. Quiet and still.  
She didn't even bother to change out of her clothes, just kicking off her boots and depositing her Keys and Whip on her bedside table. She fell asleep to the slow sound of the wind brushing the canal outside her window.

* * *

I am a genius. He remarked, as he searched around the room for his marker. Where was it?  
"Oy, Happy! Where'd the marker go?" he asked the blue Exceed, who was 'sleepily awakening' after a 'short, undisturbed rest' before their 'original prank'.  
"I don't know, Natsu, " he grinned devilishly, "check under your bed."  
He had decided not to tell the Dragonslayer of Lucy's nighttime encounter. Better save it for the whole Guild's enjoyment, right?  
After she had left, mere minutes later, Natsu's dragon alarm had gone off, waking them for their prank.  
Natsu found the marker, tucked under a dirty shirt. "C'mon, Happy! Let's go give her a surprise!"  
"Aye, sir!"

* * *

The Guild was filled with noise. Everyone was excited. This was a rare even in that time, a Lacrima-night. If you were in Fairy Tail, and you didn't know what that was, well... you obiviously lived under a rock.

Lacrima-night happened once every year or so. The Master would borrow enough Lacrima vision screens, with enough power to knock Natsu unconscioius by looking at him. It's a bit like a modern-day movie night,only they didn't have many actors. Instead, they had what Reedus liked to call a 'artist's life' film, in which someone with the same magic as him had drawn a world and animated it. It was basically a movie, and it was impossible to see without utter darkness.

Lucy entered with a wide grin on her face, coming through the double doors. She wanted a good spot to see Natsu's reaction.  
Natsu entered with a grin, ready to see his plan in action.  
Happy entered with a sly smirk, ready to see both their plan's fall through. After all, he had one of his own.

* * *

The movie started, and Lucy craned her neck to see Natsu's face. She saw it.

Natsu craned his neck to see her face. He saw it.

Or rather, they didn't see it.

"OY, LUCY! COME SIT WITH ME." Natsu shouted across the Guild. In order to get to him, she would have to walk straight across the screen, the shadows around her showing his prank.  
"NO, NATSU,'' she shouted, "I'D RATHER YOU COME SIT WITH ME. I INSIST.''  
They were both hissed at by the Guild. This carried on for a while, and eventually, they both decided to cross the screen and _drag the other across it._

Obviously, they didn't see the other doing the same.  
They met in the middle of the screen, blocking the movie for the Guild.  
"Move, out the way!'' Alzack moaned. Then he stopped. Then he burst out laughing.  
Then the whole Guild was laughing at Natsu and Lucy, their complaints about the blocked screen forgotten.  
"What?" asked Lucy irritably. "Lu-chan, you're-" gasped Levy, hilarious tears in her eyes.  
"Flame-brain, take a wild guess!" grinned Gray.  
Lucy turned to Natsu.  
**'I LOVE LUCY'** was splayed across his face, along with badly drawn kisses.  
She sweat-dropped.  
So did Natsu. Because** 'NATSU IS HOT'** was written on each of her cheeks, along with weird-looking hearts.  
Natsu was the first to recover. "Well, Lucy. I didn't know you felt that way. ''  
"Natsu... What have you done?"  
"Noth-"He didn't get to finish.  
"DON'T LIE TO ME, NATSU! LUUCY-KIIIICK!"  
And he flew through the vison-screen, and out the door.  
''Kukuku, " snickered Happy softly.

**A/Note: For those of you who didn't understand, Happy used a different marker to write on Natsu's and Lucy's faces. A marker that only showed when exposed to direct magic light, like the lacrima-screen, which is why neither of them saw it glow in the dark from across the Guildhall.**

* * *

**A/Note: Okay. Well I am obviously a horrible writer, and I have no idea why I even tried this. I ran out of ideas half-way through and I didn't know how to end it, but I tried. If you can think of a better ending, tell me and I'll try to change it and make it work!**  
**Review please! Feel free to point out all of my mistakes, but one or two praises wouldn't be too bad, either. :) At least my Grammar's right, yeah?**  
**Thank you for reading!**  
**neko-potterhead**

2013-08-27


End file.
